world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072314-PapaRilsetExplainsDicks
06:23 LL: You hear a soft knock on your bedroom door. 06:25 GT: Acenia steps away from her desk, leaving a cascade of papers to flutter around. "Yes?" She quickly opens the door. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:26 LL: Rilset leans against the doorframe, and smiles congenially. "How's my daffodil? Can I come in?" 06:27 GT: "Yes!" Acenia opens the door wide for her father, inviting him into her incredibly contrasted room. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:29 LL: He comes in, reaching out to ruffle your hair. He's always been very awkward with fatherly affection, but he tries. 06:30 GT: "What's going on?" She skips around him to close the door. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:32 LL: He stumbles nervously. "Well... uh... you're... You're getting older, Acenia. And you're reaching that point in a young troll's life..." 06:32 GT: She interrupts, "I'm not moving out! I like the trees!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:33 LL: He sighs, defeated, shaking his head. "No no... Nullar... Your mother..." He leans on the wall and shakes his head. "I've been ordered to give you the 'Talk'." 06:35 LL: "Why don't you have a seat?" 06:36 GT: (◝●o●◜)✧ "There's a lot of talks, poppa. Do you mean like... Cross-specibi training? Drone take-down strategies? Fiscal Responsibility? Power struggles on either sides of the tree?" Acenia quickly sits on the floor, setting her legs to the side LIKE A PROPER LADY. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:37 LL: "I mean the talk as in how sexual reproduction works among trolls and humans, with the hope it will be equally as edifying for you." 06:39 GT: Acenia kinda wrinkles her nose a bit. "Okay. Should I take notes?" She points to a notebook hanging haphazardly from her desk. Wait, no, it fell to the floor. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:39 LL: "If you feel like that will help clarify the situation. I know you are quite familiar with Human culture. Are you familiar with human reproduction?" 06:41 GT: "Its not really something I ever looked into studying!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:42 LL: "Very well. We'll start there. I know from when you are an infant you are equipped with troll genitalia, so most of this is going to be rather academic." 06:43 GT: Acenia rolls on her side to reach for the notebook and pulls a star-topped pen from behind her ear. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:43 GT: "Ready!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:44 LL: He sits on the chair at your desk. "While troll 'gender' is mostly a child of personal preference, human gender roles throughout most of their history were enforced via their biological sex, which was determined by which set of genitalia they were born with. While trolls are superior, and have both a probing organ and a receptive organ, humans have one, or the other, barring rare genetic mutations." 06:44 GT: Acenia starts wondering if she should mention she's HEARD reproduction before. She just never wanted to see it. Suddenly this lesson got really disgusting to her, and it's incredibly apparent on her face. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:45 LL: "I know, the thought of having only one set of genitals is frightening, and disgusting, but the humans soldier on, and we must give them respect for that." 06:46 LL: "Generally, Cissexual human males are born with a probing device, which they call a 'Penis'." He spells it. 06:47 GT: Acenia bites the inside of her cheek to keep from correcting him, and quickly scribbles some notes for herself. Some in Alternian, some in a code she found and memorized from one of those magic books on her shelf. It's not really complex, but she thinks she's clever, making snarky comments in the margins with it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:48 GT: "So it is not too different?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:48 LL: "Cissexual Human Females are born with a receptive organ, called the vagina. It is much more complex, and beautiful, resembling many of the plants that grow naturally on their planet. Why women have not been the dominant gender in their history is beyond me." 06:48 LL: He coughs. "The Penis is not prehensile." 06:50 GT: ✫(◝ō_ō◜) Acenia is having trouble picturing all the humans she's read about having uncomfortable sticks in their pants. "How is it so well hidden, then? Why is it not apparent?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:52 LL: "When the male is sexually aroused, the member is... turgid. When he is not, it becomes soft, and pliable." 06:54 GT: "So it is normally wilted?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:54 LL: "Yes. More like a vine. It becomes a stem when he sees an attractive potential mate." 06:56 GT: "So if the female is receptive to this... is she like... a pitcher plant? And does the male become trapped?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:57 LL: "Human females don't have as obvious a reaction, physically. Their 'petals' become moist, but there is no obvious outward sign. Most females are like pitcher plants within, though they do not trap the males. It is similar to how a bee will enter the folds of a flower, and leave pollen. A human male's member will enter the folds of the female's flower, and he will leave his 'pollen' behind. The hum 06:57 LL: ans refer to the pollen as 'semen'." 06:58 GT: "It's POWDER?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:00 LL: "Actually, no. It is somewhat like a gel." 07:00 LL: "Slightly more viscous than a trolls genetic material." 07:01 GT: "... would it be like the stuff that Caustic Weed oozes out when it's cut?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:02 LL: "Yes, very much so." He nods. "I'm glad to see you're understanding." 07:03 GT: "Why would it not be like sap though? It seems more obvious?" She scribbles a few more notes and doodles a leaf or two. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:04 GT: "It would stick better." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:05 GT: Acenia mumbles a little bit, but something clicks in her head before she can finish the words "absorptive properties". She puffs her cheeks out awkwardly. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:06 LL: "Probably due to the delicate nature of the human female's genatalia. I know when I was in my younger days, screwing my way through the young human population, human women could not handle nearly as much of me as the human men could." He grins. 07:07 LL: "Regardless, that's the way human's inferior genetics have managed to work it out." 07:07 LL: "Do you have any questions about humans?" 07:08 GT: "Why do I need to know about human reproduction though? They aren't really... bound by the breeding laws?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:10 LL: "Because it is unlikely you will have a troll mate, given the likelihood of you being culled." 07:11 GT: "I try to forget that." She frowns a little bit. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:12 GT: "Wait, if the human females are not capable of handling much, does this mean their men do not have much to compare to bulges?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:12 GT: "Are they just sexually inferior all around?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:13 LL: He nods sadly. "I'm afraid so. Unless you can find a troll willing to overlook your genetic abnormality, you may very well have to deal with that." 07:15 GT: "I mean no offense, but I don't think that will be the case. Either due to this paleness or due to association with your past actions, it doesn't really look good." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:17 LL: He nods sadly. "You know I care deeply for you, Acenia?" 07:19 GT: "I know!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:20 GT: "I don't think negatively of you, just of the situation!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:21 LL: He sighs. "I know... I know it's hard on you. But your mother and I did what we had to for our people." 07:21 GT: "From what I know, they don't appreciate it. Which is weird." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:25 LL: He sighs. "Of course they don't. They were too blinded by the ongoing war. Even now, I think they'd be at war if we hadn't forced them to cooperate." 07:27 GT: "Even if they don't understand, I'm glad to be made of the same stuff of the trolls who made that sacrifice for all of us. I might be capable of great things." She gets an odd look on her face, "Even if enjoyable mating is not one of those great things!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:30 LL: "Who knows, maybe the Empress, or Prince Merrow, will grant you a reprieve if you prove yourself." 07:30 GT: "So I probably have to study more?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:30 LL: "Probably. Worst case scenario, you and Erisio can become Matesprites." 07:32 GT: "I suppose! Everything all goes in the same pot anyway." she shrugs. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:33 LL: He nods. "So, shall I give a demonstration of Troll mating now? 07:33 GT: She grits her teeth slightly, "I have HEARD it before... is it necessary?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:37 LL: "So long as you're sure you know it. I don't want you to suffer from a lack of informa-" He stops, and suddenly goes quite pale. 07:37 GT: "Are you well?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:38 LL: "Where did you get that pumpkin?" 07:38 GT: "What pumpkin?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:38 GT: "Or. Which pumpkin?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:38 LL: He stands up and crosses your room quickly, grabbing the pumpkin from Darmok. "THIS pumpkin." 07:40 GT: "Oh! Okay! So Erisio showed me the Trollian program and I have been using it to make friends! But I've been doing as told and not mentioning my name or location or things like that! But Darmok is very nice and was able figure out where I was so he sent me a present! He also let me talk to this troll Merrow who pretends to be a highblood. I think a lot of them roleplay or something?"Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:41 GT: Acenia stands up to try to retrieve her pumpkin. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:42 LL: He turns to you very, very slowly. "You're telling me... that not only does DARMOK AGGARO, the son of BALISH AGGARO, commander of the TROLL ARMIES, know your location well enough to send you presents, but he has also shared knowledge of you with PRINCE MERROW NIADIS, the only child of HER IMPERIAL CONDESCENSION!?" 07:42 LL: "AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THIS WAS SOMETHING TO WORRY ABOUT?" 07:43 GT: "I didn't know their second names!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:43 LL: He flushes red. "We have to get you out of here." 07:43 GT: "Why?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:43 LL: "Grab a bag, and pack. You have five minutes." He rushes out of the room. 07:45 GT: Acenia is really confused but captchalogues(?) a lot of her grimoires and field guides. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:46 GT: Clothes probably. Definitely broom. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:46 GT: AND DEFINITELY THE HOTARU BLOSSOM PLANT Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:47 LL: Rilset comes back in, a backpack slung over his shoulder, and a weird clip on his hip. "Come on. We don't have much time." 07:48 GT: "Where are we going?" She quickly and ... (attempted) stealthily shoves her phone into her pocket. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧